


10 years on (they're still idiots)

by Yamiswift



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 10 years later fest, Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiswift/pseuds/Yamiswift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a really quick little picture of John and Rodney to celebrate the 10th birthday of this brilliant show!</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 years on (they're still idiots)

Also rebloggable on my tumblr: Yamiswift


End file.
